


Angels, Pirates, and Rangers

by Bandgeek18



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Power Rangers Super Megaforce, Tensou Sentai Goseiger
Genre: Gen, Sentai vs Rangers, Teams as family, cross-over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandgeek18/pseuds/Bandgeek18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ordinary day turns weird for the Megaforce Rangers when two teams of "imposters" show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I dreamed this up and thought it deserves to be written. I haven't seen all of Goseiger just FYI. 
> 
> Also, I don't own any of the characters used. They belong to Saban and Toei.

 

The life of a power ranger can go from normal to really not normal in less time it takes to morph. But when Gia grabbed Jake and Emma grabbed Noah by the back's of their shirts in the hallway, it was completely normal. They found Troy huddled in a corner by a staircase and ran over to him.

"What's going on?" Jake asked the red ranger.

"I don't know yet, shush," Troy told him. They all looked around and gave Troy several nods. He raised his Gosei morpher to his mouth and pushed the communication button. "We're here Gosei." He waited a second for their mentor's response, but was met with silence. The rangers all gave each other looks. "Gosei?" Troy asked. "Are you there?"

 

"Maybe it's your morpher," Noah suggested pulling his own out of his bag. "Tensou?" he said, turning to contacting the tiny robot. "Tensou, come in." All five rangers felt their worry increase when they didn't get an answer from him either.

"What's going on?" Gia asked.

"Why would our morphers go off, but then Gosei and Tensou don't answer us?"

"I don't know," Troy replied. He swapped out bus Gosei morpher for his super one instead. "Orion?"

"Yeah Troy," Orion whispered. "I'm here. What's going on?"

"We don't know. Our morphers went off, but Gosei and Tensou haven't tried to contact us."

"Huh. That's weird."

"I think we need to go to the command center," Troy told him. "Think you can meet us there?"

"Yeah, I'll just tell Ernie I'm taking my break."

"Ok. We'll see you there."

"You got it." Troy put his morpher away and nodded to the others. Noah and Jake did a quick check to make sure they were alone and nodded. The red ranger led them over to a door and they slipped out of the school.

"Come on!" Troy told them, starting to run. "We need to get to the command center!" The Rangers headed for the Command Center, trying not to look suspicious. They didn't run exactly, but they didn't walk slowly ether. As they headed down a street, Troy couldn't shake a sinking feeling in his stomach. _Something is wrong,_  he thought. _I can feel it._  He didn't voice his concern with everyone else, but he did wonder if they were thinking the same thing as him.

"Troy!" Gia hissed. They all stopped and she looked down another street. "There's people screaming over there!"

"The Armada is up to their old tricks again," Noah said as they started running.

"Tell me about it," Jake agreed.

"This still doesn't explain-"

"Oh my god!" Emma gasped suddenly. The Rangers all looked up and saw a light flash above the city. They stared in fascination for only a second longer before they were running again, faster than before. Troy's morpher went off and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Troy!" Orion gasped. "Did you see that flash?!"

"Yeah. We're there now. Get here soon."

"I'm almost there."

"Ok! Orion is right behind us," the red ranger told the others. They got to the place where the flash had appeared over the city and found X-Borgs attacking two groups of people. The ranger all stopped and stood there for a minute, floored. "We need to take care of the attack."

"Right!" the others agreed. The five of them dropped their bags and grabbed their morphers.

"It's morphing time!" Troy yelled. The Rangers put their cards into their gosei morphers. "GO, GO MEGAFORCE!" they shouted as they all morphed. They attacked the X-Borgs, Troy summing his sky sword. He gripped the weapon as he swung it a one. He ducked and swung as he worked his way through the group. He felt a sudden rush of energy hit him in the back, like a wave. He spun around and his sword met another sword. "Huh?" he wondered. He stared at the morphed figure who looked exactly like him. The two of them stared at each other for a minute before he heard Noah yell. He looked over and saw the blue ranger fighting....another blue ranger.

The other ranger hit Noah, at least he thought it was Noah, with an exact copy of the blue ranger's weapon. The two red's looked around and Troy could only blink. He saw Gia going head to head with another yellow ranger. They two of them locked their weapons together for a second before managing to break apart. Emma attacked the pink ranger she was fighting, only to be hit in the chest. Jake duked as his opponent swung an axe at him, but he was ready, swinging his own as soon as the danger passed. Troy turned his attention back to the red ranger in front of him, barely noticing that the X-Borgs had disappeared. He stepped back as swung at the other red, who blocked him easily. He swung again, but the other red ranger was smaller and faster.

He felt another wave of energy hit him in the back and spun around. He once again found his sword hitting another one. This red ranger though, was a different one. Troy blinked as he stared at the morphed super mode. _Ok,_ he thought. This is just getting weird. He barely had time to register what was going on before the newest arrival pulled out a blaster and shot the red ranger in the stomach. Troy stumbled back in pain as the new red ranger pointed his gun at the second one.

"Did you take your keys again, Gosei Red!" the newer red demanded.

The other one, Gosei Red Troy presumed, shook his head. "What key?"

"Troy!" Gia yelled. He looked over and saw that she was now fighting two yellow Rangers.

"We have a slight problem here!" Noah agreed as he kept both his opponents at bay. The newest blue ranger seemed to be great with his sword, but the other blue kept getting in his way as they attacked Noah.

"Yeah!" Emma agreed, just barely managing to dodge a blow from the newly arrived pink ranger.

"Whoa!" Jake yelled as the green ranger who'd just appeared almost shot him. "Watch where you point that thing!"

"Let's morph into super mode," Troy suggested.

"You got it!" Emma smiled as they grabbed their super morphers. Their normal mode wasn't as powerful so they knew that fighting in it would be risky. They pulled out their ranger keys and put them into their morphers.

"Super Mega Mode!" they shouted, morphing. The newest arrivals all stopped for a second, as did the older arrivals. Troy quickly raised his blaster and shot the first red ranger. He fell back and the other one jumped into action. The two of them started swinging at each other with their swords, trying to land a blow.

Orion ran onto the scene and stopped. He opened his mouth, but no words could accurately describe the scene before him. His friends were all fighting....themselves. He looked over at Troy and gasped. He grabbed his morpher and ranger key. "SUPER MEGA MODE!" he shouted, morphing. He gripped his spear and ran towards Troy. He swung his weapon down and blocked the same weapon that had almost just hit Troy in the back. He swung at the other silver, who seemed to be in shock.

"How-how- I'm the only Gokai Silver!" the copy protested as Orion swung at him. Their weapons locked together and the other silver used the opportunity to lift Orion up and swung him up and over. The silver ranger landed on the ground and rolled to his feet.

"Gokai silver?" he asked in confusion. He had no idea what this guy was talking about, but it didn't matter. These people did not appear to be friendly. He swung again, trying to break through the other silver's defenses.

Troy noticed that no one seemed to be having much luck with their own fighting. "Let's go legendary!" he yelled, hoping they could still summon keys from the command center.

"Great idea!" Noah agreed, just barely avoiding being hit by his super mode copy. The Rangers all hit the top of their belt buckles.

"Legendary ranger mode!" they yelled, putting their keys in and turning them. "Mighty Morphin'! IT'S MORPHING TIME!" They morphed into their legendary mode and Orion followed suit.

"Legendary sixth ranger mode!" he yelled. "Mighty Morphin'! IT'S MORPHING TIME!" He morphed into the green ranger and swung his dragon dagger at his opponent. The silver stood there and stared at him in shock for a minute.

Troy smiled as he saw that the other two reds were definitely taken aback. "Power sword!" he yelled summoning the weapon.

"Power bow!" Emma yelled. She shot the bow at the two pinks, who both managed to dodge.

"Did you take our keys too?!" one of the blue Rangers asked Noah.

"We didn't take anything!" Noah protested. "Power lance!" He swung the staff at the blue ranger, who abandoned the other blue and focused on Noah.

"Two can play at this game!" Marvelous snapped at Troy. "Mega Ranger!" The copies all hit their belt buckles the same way the Megaforce Rangers had. They put their keys in, including the silver, much to Orion's surprise.

"GOKAI CHANGE!" they all yelled.

"What-" Jake said as he stared at the black Astro ranger. "How?!"

"Who cares!" Gia snapped, throwing her power daggers at the copy. "We have more keys!"

"She's right!" Troy agreed. They hit the tops of their belts and summoned new keys.

"Legendary ranger mode!" they yelled, putting the keys in their morphers. "Lightspeed rescue! LIGHTSPEED, RESCUE!"

Gai smirked at his opponent, who quickly grabbed his copy of the pirate's mobirate. "Legendary sixth ranger mode! LIGHTSPEED, RESCUE!"

Gai blinked and opened his mouth. "Go Go Five didn't have a sixth! That's why they're called G Go Five!"

"Go Go Five?" Orion asked in confusion. "This team is Lightspeed Rescue. I've seen the data base."

"What data base?!" Gai summoned another ranger key. "GOKAI CHANGE!" He morphed into the GaoRanger sixth and jumped at the imposter.

Troy, meanwhile, dodged to the side as his own imposter summoned another ranger key. "GOKAI CHANGE!" _Why would he choose Jungle Fury red?_ Troy wondered as he battled. The other red ranger, the third one, stepped back and his team mates did the same. They started to group together as they watched the two other teams fight each other.

"Alata, what kind of a sentai team are they?" Hyde asked. Alata shook his head as the Reds once again transformed into a different team.

"I have no idea."

"They're very...aggressive," Eri noted.

"Which ones?"

"The ones who appeared after us ." There was collective nodding while the Goseigers watched the fighting going on around them. Alata wondered if he should intervene as there seemed to be no end in sight. Orion and Gai faced each other and pulled out more keys. "Legendary Sixth Ranger Mode!" Orion yelled. "RPM! GET IN GEAR!"

"GOKAI CHANGE!" The two transformed and stared at each other for a second.

"You combined two keys into one too?"

"Yes." They looked down at themselves then back up at each other. They heard someone yell and looked over. Alata had placed himself between Marvelous and Troy. The two reds glared at each other as the younger, and smaller, angel pushed his way between them.

"I don't think we're supposed to be enemies," he said. He pushed Marvelous back as the pirate tried to get his hands on Troy. The red megaforce ranger looked around and saw that the imposters of their regular mode were putting themselves between the secondly arrived imposters and Rangers. Eventually the red ranger stepped back and de-morphed. His team realized this and let themselves morph back as well.

Alata nodded to his team and the Goseigers all de-morphed as well. Everyone looked at the Gokaigers, who stood in their suits staring at everyone. Luka crossed her arms, as did Joe and Marvelous. There was a tense silence until Troy said, "You can't just stand there morphed like that." Marvelous looked at him. He stared him down in a way that usually intimidated people. Troy however wasn't fazed and stared back at the black visor without even flinching. Marvelous blinked. He wasn't used to people not being intimidated by his transformed appearance. He looked around at his crew and realized that everyone was just staring at them.

"Why don't you guys come back to our command center with us?" Emma asked. Gia looked at her like she was crazy. Noah though, was having the same thought as her.

"Yeah! You should. The Armada could attack you if you're out in the open like this."

"Armada?" Hyde asked him. Jake though, was on the same thought as Gia and grabbed his best friend by the arm.

"Dude!" he hissed in Noah's ear. "You can't just invite the enemy into our secret headquarters! We can't trust them!"

"Exactly," Noah whispered in reply. Jake frowned, then realization dawned on his face. The two made eye contact with Troy, who nodded. He has the same thought as well. The only one who seemed out of the loop was Orion, who looked around at his friends in confusion. Troy turned back to the other two reds.

"Please, come with us," he said. "You'll be safer and we can talk without them overhearing." Alata smiled.

"Thank you!" he grinned. "We would be very happy to join you!"

Troy nodded and looked at Marvelous. The red gokaiger sighed and de-morphed. "If this is a trick," he warned, "I'll make sure you live to regret it." Troy nodded, completely unfazed.

"Follow us." The other Gokaigers de-morphed as well as the Goseigers started following the Megaforce Rangers.

Joe approached Marvelous with a disapproving look on his face. "Why are we going with them?" he asked. "We can't trust them."

"I know," Marvelous nodded. "But they have ranger keys. Copies of ours."

"I didn't know you could make a copy of ranger keys," Doc said as he joined them.

"You shouldn't be able to," Gai replied. "Those keys are the past super sentai powers. How could you copy them?!"

"There's definitely something strange going on here," Luka agreed.

"Come on," Marvelous said as he gated walking. His crew followed him as they trailed behind the other two teams.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, next chapter! Hope you guys are enjoying this. If you are, keep enjoying it.

The Rangers followed Troy into the command center, their two sets of imposters following them. As they entered the cave, the Rangers began to feel the welcoming presence of their headquarters. They walked into the main room and heard several gasps from behind them.

Noah ignored this however and went straight for Tensou. "Tensou!" he said, looking around. "Tensou where are you?" He disappeared around a corner to one of the many rock alcoves. He found the place where the tiny robot worked on projects. He knelt down beside their friend. He checked him over for any tampering, but found nothing. Noah returned to the main room and found that the imposters were all looking around.

Gai opened his mouth in shock when he saw the ranger keys lining the walls. "What- how- what?!"

"How did you get these?" Luka asked. She studied the glass case in front of the keys carefully.

"They've just kind of...been here," Gia replied, watching her carefully.

"Why is there a giant version of our transformers on the wall?" Hyde asked.

"That's Gosei," Jake said. He noticed Troy sneakily summoning a key while everyone's attention was on the front wall. "He's our mentor."

"Gosei?" the Angels all asked.

"Is he from Gosei world?" Alata asked.

"Gosei- what?!"

"Ok!" Marvelous declared loudly. "I'm liking this not-knowing-what-the-hell is going on thing less and less. Someone start explaining right now."

"Why don't you start explaining," Jake replied. "You're the one who-"

"Jake," Troy said, giving the green/black ranger a look. He turned to Marvelous, once again staring him down. "My name is Troy. I'm the red ranger. This is Noah, blue." Noah nodded as Troy gestured to him. "Emma, the pink ranger." Emma waved and smiled as Noah summoned a key as well. "Gia, the yellow ranger." Gia nodded as well. She saw the key that Noah has summoned and she caught Emma's eye. The two girls have each other a small nod. "Jake, the black and green ranger." Jake nodded as well. "And Orion, the silver ranger." Orion waved a little. "We're the Power Rangers Megaforce."

"Power rangers?!" Gai asked, getting curious. "What's a power ranger? Oh! Is it like a super sentai?!"

"Super sentai?" Noah asked. "What's that?"

Alata was about to answer when Gai started practically jumping up and down. "Super sentai are only the greatest heroes in the history of the universe!" Marvelous rolled his eyes, practically face palming at the silver gokaiger's enthusiasm. "They protect the world from evil! They're the greatest people in the entire universe!"

"Excuse me?" Doc asked, looking at Gai.

"Sounds a lot like a power ranger to me," Gia replied.

"No!" Gai protested, looking legitimately and deeply offended. "Super sentai are way better than your...what did you call them?"

"Power rangers," Orion supplied. Gai looked at him. "So...are guys one of those super sentai things?"

"Things?!"

"Yeah!" Jake voiced, drawing attention away from Orion. The silver caught Troy's eye and the red showed him the key he was holding. "If you're not rangers, then what are you?"

"We're Gosei Angels!" Alata piped up.

"Just tell everyone our secret why don't you," Hyde muttered.

"I'm Alata," the red sentai continued. "Gosei red. This is Hyde, Gosei Blue. Eri, Gosei pink. Agri, Gosei Black. And Moune, Gosei Yellow. We are the Tensou Sentai Goseigers!"

Troy nodded, then turned to the other team. "Well?" Marvelous sighed. "We're the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaigers. I'm Captain Marvelous. And this is my crew. My first mate, Joe, Gokai Blue. Luka, Gokai Yellow. Ahim, Gokai Pink. Doc, Gokai Green. And Gai, Gokai Silver."

"Crew?" Noah asked. "Captain, first mate? You guys talk like you're pirates or something."

"You dress like it too," Gia nodded. "Well, except her." She nodded at Ahim. The pink gokaiger smiled.

"But we are pirates uh...Gia-San."

"Are you guys really angels?" Emma asked as she got closer to the Gosiegers. Gia saw Luka bang a little on the glass case covering the keys.

"Yup!" Alata nodded happily. Marvelous stopped his staring contest with Troy long enough to notice some of the keys were missing from the case. "Well this was all fun, but we're leaving!" the red gokaiger declared. He motioned for his crew to follow as they turned to leave. They found their way blocked by Orion, Jake, and Noah.

"Actually," Troy said. "We can't let you do that."

"Legendary ranger mode!" Five of the megaforce rangers yelled. "Mystic Force! MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!"

"Legendary sixth ranger mode!" Orion yelled. "Mystic Force! MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" The Rangers grabbed their wands and pointed them at the sentai. The Goseigers backed up closer to each other as the Gokaigers took fighting stances. The Rangers channeled the legendary power and Gia and Emma caused ropes to appear and tie themselves around the Gosiegers.

The Angels all fell against each other as the ropes tied around their hands and feet. The girls gave another wave of their wands and the Gosiegers were tied to each other in a circle. They looked over at the Gokaigers who were being forced into a small alcove by the Rangers. They all raised their wands and Marvelous grabbed Joe and Luka by their jackets. He pulled them back behind him, Joe tyring to stay beside him. The Rangers lowered their wands and everyone de-morphed. Marvelous frowned, sure that his team was about to be attacked. He stepped forward but was immediately stopped. He put his hand up against the invisible barrier that blocked him.

Luka ran up and kicked at the barrier. "Hey! What's the big idea?!"

"You guys are obviously clones of some kind that the Armada sent," Troy explained. "We can't have you out in the world looking like us."

"You could do anything," Noah added. "Possibly even use all our powers."

"They're our powers!" Doc protested. "If anyone is the imposter here, it's you!"

"Not the way we see it," Gia said.

"I'm pretty sure we had them first," Joe replied.

Marvelous hit the invisible barrier. "Let us out!"

"I don't think so," Orion said.

"You guys are staying like this until we figure out what to do with you," Troy said.

"Um...is letting us go an option?" Alata asked. "Because I think it's a great one."

"You couldn't get more naïve if you tried, could you?" Noah asked him.

"No, he couldn't," Hyde agreed.

Marvelous sighed deeply and looked at his team. Gai, Doc, and Ahim were sitting on the ground, resting against the wall. Joe and Luka were leaning against the wall opposite them. He turned back to the Rangers and started another staring contest with Troy. Alata looked between the two of them, feeling uneasy. Obviously this was going to be tense.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I'm settled in DC and have access to wifi, let's post the next chapter! Enjoy!

On Prince Vekar's ship in the middle of the Armada fleet, said prince was throwing a tantrum. Again. "It's not fair!" he cried as he hit his hands against his controls. "Why did the Rangers get reinforcements?!"

"Your Highness," Damaras said. "We will still defeat them. They didn't appear to get along with these supposed reinforcements."

Argus nodded. "Don't worry Boss." Prince Vekar was about to reply when someone started laughing. He and his commanders looked around as someone stepped out of the shadows, smirking. "Ah, you are definitely the the idiot prince."

"Idiot?!" Vekar demanded.

"Who are you?!" Levira demanded.

"Me?" the stranger asked, obviously enjoying this. "The better question is, who are you?"

"I'm Damaras," Damaras said. "This is Argus and Levira."

"They're my commanders," Vekar said. "Now, who are you?!" The stranger crossed his arms.

"My name is Basco. I'm a privateer for the Zangyack Empire."

"Zangyack Empire?" Levira asked.

"That's impossible!" Vekar yelled. He jumped from his seat. "My father, Emperor Mavro is in charge of the only and largest empire in the universe! Of which I'm the heir."

"And what empire would that be?" Basco asked, smirking.

"That's none of your business!" Vekar snapped. "Damaras, summon some Bruisers."

"Yes Your Highness," Damaras nodded. "

What's a- nevermind. Look, I don't know who you are. Or where I am for that matter-"

"How did you even get on this ship?" Levira asked him.

"That's my own information. What's a ranger?"

"What?" Argus asked.

"You said the Rangers got reinforcements. What are Rangers?"

"Annoying teenagers who are preventing me from taking over this planet!" Vekar yelled.

"Really?" Basco smiled. "Sounds interesting."

"Levira, show him the footage from earlier!"

"Yes Your Highness," Levira replied. She motioned to Basco, who walked over to her.

"Prince Vekar, should I still summon the Bruisers?" Damaras asked.

"No! Not yet. This stranger might be useful to us."

Basco smiled as he watched the footage. "So, Marvey-chan and his crew are here too? And those Gosei Angels." He looked at Vekar. "Where would those...Rangers take their reinforcements?"

"Probably to their hide-out," Damaras replied. "We haven't been able to locate it yet."

 "Hmph. Pitiful. Well I can tell you that one group of those reinforcements are wanted criminals where I'm from. It'd be very...useful to me if I could get ahold of them."

"What's in it for us if we help you?"

"You help me? As if. I'm helping you. If I can get those pirates, I can give you some of their powers. That would really help you take over this backwater planet, wouldn't it? Throw in the Gosei Angels and you'd be unstoppable."

"Unstoppable hm?" Vekar asked.

"Your Highness," Damaras said. "If I may, you shouldn't trust him. There's something very...strange about him. I don't think he's trustworthy."

"He said he can help us defeat the Rangers!" Vekar snapped. "I say we use his plan. And I'm in charge, so we're doing it!"

"Very well Your Highness." Damaras looked at Basco who smiled.

"Don't worry Old Man. This will be...fun."

"What did you have in mind?" Levira asked. Basco crossed his arms.

"I'm glad you asked."


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for another update! Hope you guys are ready! Things are getting even more interesting.

Troy got up from where he was sitting when he saw something flash on his podium. He and over to it as the other Rangers got up. "What's up?" Noah asked, joining him.

"There's some kind of energy thing going on."

"It's not from Earth ether."

Gia and Emma looked at the captive sentai. "What'd we do?" Jake asked

"I don't think we can leave them alone in here," Gia said. "That'd be stupid."

Troy nodded. "I can go," Orion said. "That way you guys can stay here and guard these guys."

"I don't think you should go alone," Troy said.

"Well, what if one of them went with me?" Orion asked, gesturing to the sentai. 

"Yeah, because that's better," Jake said. 

"Well they want to prove their innocence, so if one of them goes with me, that'd be a pretty good clue. Right?"

"And if they aren't innocent?" Noah asked.

"There'll only be one of them. I can handle one by myself."

Everyone looked at Troy, who sighed and nodded. "Fine. But be careful."

"Don't worry," Orion smiled. "I will be."

"So who's going to with him?" Jake asked. 

"Any volunteers?" 

The sentai all didn't look that excited to help out. Emma smiled. "What about the other silver?"

"No!" Marvelous said loudly. "That's not going to happen."

"That's a good idea," Gia nodded. "I'm sure if anyone could work together, it be two people of the same color."

Troy nodded. "Sounds good."

"No," Marvelous said. "It doesn't sound good."

"Well that's too bad," Jake said. He and Noah morphed back into their legendary mode. Noah raised his wand and Jake gestured to Gai. The silver gokaiger got up, only to have Doc and Ahim pull him back down. 

"It's fine guys," he said shaking them off. He got up and tried to walk up to the barrier, but Joe and Luka stepped in front of him. "Don't worry," he said skirting around them. "I'll be fine."

"Like hell you'll be," Marvelous growled, grabbing his arm. "There's no way you're doing this."

"If I don't they won't change their minds about us and we might never get out of here."

Marvelous sighed. Gai was right. Proving their innocence to these crazies would be the faster than trying to escape on their own. He let go of Gai as Jake grabbed him and pulled him through the barrier. The two de-morphed and Jake released Gai. The silver pirate went over to Orion who nodded to him. 

"Let's go," the Andresian smiled. Gai have his friends a wave as he left. Marvelous glowered, glaring at the Rangers. If anything happened to Gai, not even an invisible barrier could help them. Meanwhile, Gai and Orion headed for the sight of the readings. They walked side by side, Gai hurrying to keep up because Orion was actually pretty tall.

"So, did you receive your powers from dead sixth sentai too?!" Gai asked suddenly, speaking the question that's been burning at him for a while now. 

Orion gave him a long look. "You're a different one. And no, I didn't."

"Really?! How'd you get them then?"

"I found my morpher and key in a crystal while I was mining."

"You're a miner?"

"Was. I-I was." Gai noticed an all too familiar expression cross the silver ranger's face. It was one he'd seen on his teammates faces quite a few times. 

"Are...are you from here?"

"Here as in the city? Or the planet? Because the answer to both is no."

"Oh. Well that's funny because I am from Earth. The only one on my team who is." They heard laughing and looked around. 

"That is funny," Basco said, walking out of the shadows. "Or I guess you could say it's typical that the annoying Earthling made friends with another alien."

"Who are you?" Orion asked.

"Basco," Basco replied in a way that suggested his reply explained everything. 

"Are you friendly?" Orion asked. 

"Of course I am," Basco said, walking forward. He smiled warmly at the silver, who noticed that the warmth didn't exactly look real. "In fact, I want to help you."

"Really?"

Gai shook his head. "Orion, don't believe a word he says. He's nothing but a liar and a traitor."

"I merely look out for myself," Basco said. "And who are you going to believe? Me, or the guy who's obviously not been friendly?"

"Orion don't!" Gai insisted. "Basco can't be trusted!"

Basco chuckled. "How's that arm, Gokai Silver? Still healing?"

Gai glared at him. "Whatever you're trying to pull we aren't going to fall for it." 

"I'm not trying to pull anything." He looked at Orion, who was conflicted. Gai seemed very...earnest about this. Yet Basco seemed like such a nice person. He smiled openly and friendly like he was in good mood. "Just give me the Gokaiger and I'll be on my way." 

Orion blinked and looked at Gai. The gokaiger looked at him carefully. If it came down to it, he didn't think he could fight Basco and Orion at the same time. He knew his best bet was running in any direction that wasn't here as fast as he could. Luckily it seemed like that wouldn't be a problem though, because Orion shook his head. "No."

"What?" Basco asked, not so nice anymore.

"I said no. I think Gai is more trustworthy than you."

Basco smiled again, now more sinister looking. "Big mistake."

Orion grabbed his morpher and Gai grabbed his mobirate. 

"SUPER MEGA MODE!" Orion yelled morphing.

"GOKAI CHANGE!" Gai yelled. They transformed and pointed their weapons at Basco. He laughed.

"Do you two really think you can beat me?" he asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. But we're going to try!" Orion replied. They ran at Basco and he smiled even more. He stepped to the side as one of the silvers tried to hit him. He ducked and stepped aside them as they kept attacking him. He didn't even uncross his arms as he avoided their every attack. He considered using some keys, but then decided against it. This situation wasn't worth that kind of power. 

Deciding that he'd let it carry on long enough, he turned and kicked one of the silvers in the chest. It forced him back and he turned to the other. He grabbed him by the wrist and spun the silver around. He disarmed the silver and wrapped an arm around his neck. "Pleasure doing business with you Silver Ranger. Give Marvey-chan my regards." He disappeared with the silver who was struggling to get away from him. 

The Rangers arrived just as Basco left, looking around. "What's going on?!" Troy asked. "Orion?

The silver got up and de-morphed. "Orion is gone," Gai said quietly. 

"What'd you mean he's gone?" Jake asked.

"He's...gone. I don't know how else to- ow!" He jumped back as Troy punched him in the face. 

"I knew we shouldn't have let you and him go alone. Jake, Noah, grab him. Emma, Gia, you guys look around for Orion."

"You got it," Emma nodded.

Gai groaned a little in pain as Jake and Noah each grabbed one of his arms. He didn't like the look Troy was giving him. This wasn't good. Really not good.


End file.
